Fremione Trickery?
by WinterySoldaty
Summary: Fred thinks Hermione has enchanted him into thinking about her but she denies it. Has Fred got a crush on the bookworm or is it the cause of magical trickery? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I just love this ship. I have no idea if anyone apart from me still reads fremione fics so if you do please leave me a review so I know if I should keep writing because I wont if no one is reading. This first chapter is short but others will be longer. Thanks and I hope you like the first chapter- Abbie x.**

The portrait swung open but apparently not fast enough for the wizard trying to get into the common room because he was scooting sideways through the small gap into the Gryffindor tower before the door was even halfway open. An indignant huff from the fat lady could be heard as she swung her frame closed again. However, not many people heard her because they were focused on the stormy face of someone who was normally very cheerful.

Lee Jordan was the first person brave enough to ask

"Hey, what's up? You don't look too happy mate."

"Don't I?!" Fred Weasley retorted sharply "Well why don't you try looking cheerful after you realise someone has been messing up your emotions all day, causing you to be distracted and resulting in a detention with Snape! I swear I'm going to kill that vapid little witch!" Lee's jaw fell open after hearing such uncharacteristic anger in Fred's voice but Fred didn't notice because he was busy scanning the room for the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts all day. She was going to pay for using magic to make him think of her like that.

His eyes narrowed when they landed on his target. She was curled up in a squishy old armchair in a shadowy corner of the common room; her nose was buried in a heavy leather bound tome that looked like it weighed more than she did and her bushy hair hung like a brunette curtain around her shoulders. 'She is so cute I wish I could just- NO! No, no, no!' Fred shook his head to clear it of magic made thoughts about Hermione Granger 'Damn her and her skill with spells and potions still working even after I've figured out her game!'. Fred was confused as to why she'd done it at first but had come to the conclusion that she was trying to prank him. This had made him angrier than getting a detention with Snape because there was only one rule to pranking as far as he and George were concerned and she had broken it- Never mess with a person's emotions- one rule. One rule, and she'd all but crushed it to pieces. 'She follows every other rule there could possibly ever be but breaks this one just to get at me? well I'm not having it!'

Fred stormed over to her and his ire only increased when she failed to notice him even when he was looming over her. He snapped her book closed suddenly, making her jump and look up at him. Her nostrils flared and her eyes flashed angrily at his seemingly random act of antagonism.

"My page wasn't marked you asshole!" she spat at him as she stood up; her fists clenched at her side "what was that for?!" He (still being a lot taller than her even when she was stood up) looked down at her and sneered,

"Don't act stupid: everyone knows you're not… try hard." Hurt passed quickly over her features but was instantly replaced with irritation.

"What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?! I haven't done anything, moron!" she shouted heatedly.

"Haven't done anything? I beg to differ. But if I have to spell it out I will." Fred hissed furiously through his teeth "does enchanting me to think of you all day ring any bells? Or how about somehow managing to adapt amortentia to affect only me?" Hermione furrowed her brows and shook her head in confusion.

"Fred, I can honestly say… that I have absolutely no idea what you are yammering on about." She yelled "Now, if you don't mind, I need to find my page." She hoisted her book off of the floor and sat back in the arm chair with a huff muttering something about weasleys and irrational tempers. Fred stood over her for a minute opening and closing his mouth; trying to find an argument but when nothing came to him he turned on his heel and stomped away up to the boy's dorms. Nobody in the common room dared to make a sound for the next half an hour for fear of setting off any other arguments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, me again. I was going to wait to see if people were enjoying the story but I was bored and wrote the second chapter anyway. I hope you like it and if you do let me know cause I'd love to hear from you. Abbie X.**

Hermione was still fuming about Fred's accusations at two o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep, had already read Hogwarts a History _twice_ and was now led on her back, over the covers with livid thoughts whirring through her brain. She just couldn't believe that Fred thought she would do that to him. Besides, she didn't even like him like that!... _Did she?_ 'he is kind of hot' she rationalised to herself 'and I wouldn't mind it if he did like me…' but she quickly snapped her thoughts back to reality before they got out of hand and fury crashed back down on her again. First of all, he seemed to think it was impossible for him to like her without him being charmed or drugged with a potion, and that was just plain insulting. 'Am I really so bad that a crush on me can't just be real?'. Second of all, could he not have talked to her privately instead of causing a shouting match in front of half of the Gryffindors at Hogwarts- now everyone thought that she was so desperate she'd result to trickery in order to attract boys! No one had even looked at her for the rest of the evening except for Lavender Brown who just wanted to know her love potion tips and tricks (to this Hermione simply rolled her eyes and told lavender firmly that she did not, in fact, do anything to Fred and he was just being a twat). After Ditching Lavender, she had retreated up to her dorm, flumped down onto her four poster bed and flicked her wand to draw the curtains shut with a moody snap. Hermione had then proceeded to read through Hogwarts a History twice and seethe silently on her bed until the present. Eventually, she got fidgety and decided to go down to the common room for a while.

Fred led on his side facing Lee's bed and trying to entertain himself by conjuring Dumbledore-style-

white hair to sprout from different places on Lee's face like his nose and ears. But it was doing little to amuse him and he soon rolled onto his back with a frustrated huff; dropping his hands heavily on either side of him. He was furious and he didn't like it: he wasn't used to it. The worst part was that he _still_ couldn't stop thinking of Hermione (even if some of his thoughts were now ones of near loathing). He might be able to calm down a bit if she just admitted to her crime and apologised for toying with his emotions like they were a play thing. He growled quietly. Suddenly, George sat up in bed and threw a pillow hard at Fred's head.

"Ow! What in Merlin's name was that for?" Fred shout whispered at his twin: he was in no mood for a random pillow fight.

"I just wanted you to shut up! You've been huffing and grumbling every ten seconds since your screaming match with Granger." George countered with a violent whisper of his own "Go down stairs and mutter so that I can fall asleep already." Fred sighed deeply and nodded before rising from his bed and stumbling from the dorm. He heard George mutter a sleepy goodnight as he clicked the door shut behind him.

Fred reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the sofa in front of the dying fire. He squeezed his eyes shut as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His eyes still closed from drowsiness, he vaulted over the back of the sofa and landed with an _oomph_ on the cushions. But he jumped back up immediately after he landed because the cushions he thought he had sat on let out a squeal of surprise and started batting him on the back with its book. His eyes now wide open, Fred saw none other than the infamous Hermione granger. He gritted his teeth and glared daggers at her as she rose from her seat and he headed back towards the boy's staircase.

"Fred. Fred just wait." Fred halted abruptly mid-step and turned to look at her with a thundery expression. "we need to talk." Hermione finished lamely.

"No I don't think we do. Because you are clearly a lying, cold hearted young which who only cares for the emotions of her precious book characters and seem to think anybody else's feelings don't bloody matter!" Fred hissed at her nastily, which shocked her because she had never imagined Fred could be mean. Hermione's eyes shone with tears for a moment before they began to roll down her cheeks. She took a shuddery breath and tried to keep her voice level when she responded.

"Fred… I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this but I haven't done _anything_." She sniffled and wiped frantically at her cheeks to rid them of tears.

"How many times am I going to have to say that these feelings don't just appear and that I know your lying! Hell I could smell the amortentia on you right now." Hermione had never seen Fred so riled up and it almost scared her to see him so different from his usual cheery self but she knew that whatever he was feeling was definitely no fault of hers. She closed her eyes to compose herself before she tried to rationalise with the angered wizard before her.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened her eyes to find Fred's blue ones staring directly back at her. He was a breath away from her and she could feel the warmth coming off of his (she only just realised) shirtless body. Her breath hitched in her throat at his closeness and suddenly her thoughts from earlier returned and she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how perfectly toned his chest was; how strong his shoulders looked and his abs… those abs. She also found herself missing his incredibly sexy, devilish and happy-go-lucky personality that he recently seemed to have lost. Fred leaned in slowly and tilted his head; confusion tangled all of Hermione's thoughts but just as she started to lean in too Fred inhaled deeply through his nose and backed away again.

"What do ya know Granger! Is that vanilla and cinnamon I smell, with just a _hint_ chocolate?" Fred's voice was laced with sarcasm and he continued "Why, you know what else smells like that to me… Bloody amortentia that's what you soulless sorceress!"

"Fred I swear to the gods that I would _never_ do anything to mess with you like this. When would I even find the time to brew a love potion? I've been studying solidly for the past month and a half Fred. If you don't believe me ask the librarian or I could show you my study time table?" Her tone was pleading "Please, please just stop this. We both feel awful and there is no need." She took a moment to look into his eyes and search them for any clue as to if he was responding at all to her begging but he was wearing his poker face so she carried on.

"Is it really so impossible for you to have crush on me that you had to assume it was magic? Fred can you not just have natural feelings for me? And if they aren't natural, then I promise that I have nothing to do with it and I admit that if these feelings are real, I won't be too disappointed…" Hermione gave Fred a small shy smile and bit her lip before retreating upstairs to her dorm without another word.

Despite his recent dislike for Hermione, thinking about what she just said to him (about not being disappointed if he liked her) made butterflies awake in Fred's stomach and he smiled to himself as he walked back upstairs slowly, finally a little more content with his 'Hermione situation'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _: Ok guys I feel like I owe you an apology. I am so so so so so so so_ _ **so**_ _sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I got really bad writers block and my GCSE exams came around and everything just got on top of me. But I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. For those of you that took time to write reviews: Thank you so much for writing the reviews they are what inspired me to push through my block and start writing again. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks, Abbie x._

Fred woke up to a sunny Saturday morning feeling somewhat refreshed and cheerful and as he dressed he realised he had a new goal- Hermione would be his by the end of the day… actually by the end of tomorrow because Snape was currently expecting him for a day long detention.

He loped casually through the castle heading towards Snape's dungeon classroom and he couldn't help but plan how he would make it up to Hermione; how he would ask her if she would be his. His mind ran away with him in a joyous (and maybe slightly raunchy) montage of imaginary future moments of his life with Hermione. That montage however, was obliterated violently when he walked around the corner to see the Goldstein kid 'what's his name Arnold? Wait no Anthony… BAH who cares! Why is _he_ talking to Hermione?' Fred hopped into the nearest doorway and strained to listen to the conversation.

"…go to the Halloween ball with me." there was a pause during which Fred imagined Hermione shattering the Ravenclaw's hope with a straight _NO_ but to his utter devastation he heard Hermione's shy whispered reply

"Um… yeah ok Anthony… yeah. I have to go to the library now but I'll catch you later ok?" Fred's good day became suddenly dark. 'I have some time before I need to be with Snape' he thought malevolently.

He skulked in the doorway waiting for Goldstein to pass and when he did Fred shot a body bind curse at him and dragged him into the empty classroom behind them. Fred locked the door then lifted the curse on Anthony.

"What are you playing at Weasley? Is this another prank, because it isn't very funny so far!" Goldstein immediately began to rant until Fred shot him a dark look.

"This is not a prank Goldstein," Fred spat "You tell Hermione you can't go to the ball anymore because of homework or something. Then you tell anybody else you know has their eye on her to back off. She is mine. Fred Weasley's you understand? And anyone who is questioning how dangerous I am is underestimating how possessive I can be!" he finished, unlocked the door and acted as if nothing happened cheerfully waving goodbye as he sauntered off toward detention knowing that he left a shaking, shell-shocked Anthony Goldstein behind him.

Fred arrived back in the common room late. The fire was barely glowing and no one was left to greet him on his return. Or at least he thought that until he noticed soft, steady breathing coming for the dark corner of the room.

"Hermione?"

 **POVCHANGEPOVCHANGEPOVCHANGE**

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning when she heard Lavender squeal something about her new lip-gloss. Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed, drowsily scooping out a t-shirt and jeans from the trunk at the bottom of her bed. Hermione dressed groggily then made her way down to the common room, where the bright sunlight streaming through the open window woke her up a bit more. She located her pile of books in her corner of the room and decided to take them back to the library and pick up some new material.

Books secured against her chest by her folded arms, Hermione began to make her way down the hallways of Hogwarts with her happy bouncy step causing her wild hair to bob around her shoulders. She turned a corner at the end of a hallway and bumped into Anthony Goldstein. Her books tumbled from her grasp and thumped heavily around them on the floor; both Anthony and herself winced as each tome crashed to the flagstone floor.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry!" Anthony exclaimed "Here let me help you." He stooped down beside the already crouching Hermione and started to stack up the books in her outstretched arms.

"Thank you Anthony." Hermione nodded graciously and smiled "But don't let me keep you if you need to be somewhere. You seemed to be in quite a hurry." Anthony's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing like that?" Hermione questioned, feeling quite amused by the interesting shade of blotchy pink the Ravenclaw had become.

"well um you see I was going to see Susan Bones; you know from Hufflepuff?" Hermione nodded and he continued "And well um… HEY! You can help me!"

"Um… Help you with what exactly?" Hermione was very confused.

"Oh of course sorry! Would you help me figure out how to ask Susan if she would you know…? Go to the Halloween Ball with me."

"Um… yeah ok Anthony… yeah. I have to go to the library now but I'll catch you later ok?" Anthony nodded enthusiastically and Hermione grinned at him before rushing off towards the library again.

After her rather strange encounter with Anthony, Hermione's day proceeded to get weirder and weirder. She spent the majority of her morning in the library then, at 12:30 decided to head to the great hall for some lunch because Harry and Ron should have been in there eating before quidditch practice. And as expected, when she walked in through the huge double doors Ron was sat hunched over a mountain of sausages she assumed was hiding a plate and Harry opposite him nibbling on a piece of toast. She waved and began to walk between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables towards them. Ernie Macmillan stood up and waved goodbye to his friends but when he turned and saw Hermione walking his way his eyes bugged out of his head and he fearfully scanned the Gryffindor table before gluing his eyes to the ground and hurrying past Hermione whimpering slightly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at his behaviour but decided to shrug it off and go eat lunch. The rest of her day was uneventful but ultimately very confusing because every boy she passed would start shaking, avert their eyes and rush past her as quickly as they could without sprinting. When Hermione saw Dean Thomas in the hall and waved she thought he was going to start crying-or pass out- from fear.

'What in Merlin's name is going on today?' Hermione pondered as she stared unseeing at page 394 of her book on ancient wizard lore. She shook her head and let sleep take over. Her book slipped off of her lap and nobody noticed that Hermione was asleep, curled up in the armchair in the corner of the common room… or at least until Fred came back.

"Hermione?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Probably not. Anyway, I don't really have much of an excuse as to why I haven't updated in AGES except for lack of motivation. But I won't keep you here with my winging and whining - I hope you enjoy this very late chapter. Abbie X.**

 **Disclaimer (this applies to previous and future chapters): I don't own any of the Harry potter stuff kay?**

Hermione jolted awake when she heard her name and rubbed her eyes blearily. She squinted slightly to make out who was stood in the gloom and soon recognised the bright mop of orange hair.

"Hey" she mumbled sleepily; she yawned before offering Fred a small, drowsy smile. She made to get up but Fred stepped quickly over to her in a couple of strides and gathered her smoothly into his arms. Hermione giggled and shook her head then jumped down from his grasp.

"Oi, I just wanted to save you a walk to the sofa!" Fred grinned slightly.

"The sofa?" Hermione teased with a smirk "I was going to go to bed."

"Aw, c'mon Mione… just sit with me for a bit," Fred pouted. Hermione laughed, causing Fred to shiver slightly at the sound.

"OK fine," Hermione conceded with a nod "We can chat for a bit I suppose" Fred flopped down on the sofa, grabbed Hermione by the waist then dragged her down to sit beside him. Hermione turned to face Fred and curled her knees up to her chest. 'she looks so cute like that I just want to wrap her up in my arms and- hold up Fred it's _just a chat_.' Fred thought. 'His eyes look so _gorgeous_ the blue is so perfect- almost turquoise, like the water in the limestone bay I visited on holiday with mum and dad.' Hermione had to make a conscious effort to stay focused on her surroundings and decided conversation might offer a much needed distraction.

"So… I have nothing to talk about." Hermione was still quite sleepy and was struggling enough to think without Fred sitting so damn close! Fred's chuckle pulled her back to reality and he spoke

"Well, you seemed kind of happy while you were asleep with that adorabl- _ahem_ I mean because you were smiling a bit…" Fred looked down and blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Hermione smiled and put a hand on his freckled cheek; Fred looked up at Hermione through his long, light eyelashes.

"You want to know why I was happy?" Fred nodded "Well I was dreaming about this charismatic, sexy, red headed jock with blue eyes…" the corners of Fred's mouth twitched up and he puffed his chest out a little bit when she mentioned 'Jock'

"Did he have a twin brother by any chance?" Hermione nodded and Fred's countenance acquired a cocky smirk "Well tell me, who was this dashing gentleman!" Hermione leant forward slowly, and breathed against his ear softly as she whispered

"I'm surprised you didn't guess... It was George!" she leant back to take in Fred's shocked expression then fell back laughing; clutching her sides as she rolled around on the sofa.

"Hey! Don't laugh! If you don't stop laughing I'm going to give you a reason to laugh!" Hermione didn't stop laughing…

Fred pounced on top of Hermione, straddling her hips as he tickled her sides relentlessly. She squealed with laughter and tried to bat him off but when that didn't work she started stuttering through her sniggers

"p-p-pleeeaaase st-stop! Ha- I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears of mirth were streaming down her face but Fred finally conceded. Hermione lay back for a moment to catch her breath then sat up still letting out occasional chuckles; Fred was laughing too but his amusement slowly faded until he was just lazily smirking at Hermione's flushed face. He began to lean in, his hands slowly inching forward to wrap around Hermione's curvy frame. Caught in the moment, in the lull of peaceful silence, Hermione also started to tilt herself forward ready to rest on Fred's muscular chest as they kissed. But just when she felt Fred's warm breath brush against her lips there was a loud chime that broke the silence and they sprang apart, flustered, as they both whipped their heads around to find the source of the noise.

The clock above the fireplace rang out to alert them that it was 1 O'clock in the morning and Hermione felt suddenly very drowsy and decided that it was probably time to go to bed. She yawned and stretched her hands up above her head. Fred caught a brief glimpse of her bare midriff and almost didn't hear her speaking to him.

"Well I think I better go to bed, I'm pretty tired but… thankyou, for understanding I wouldn't ever intentionally do something to mess with your emotions." She leant up to peck him on the cheek and clambered ungracefully off the sofa.

However, before she could go any further, Fred grabbed her wrist gently and tugged her to him as he stood up.

"'Mione, before you go, I was- well, I was just wondering if you wantedtocometohogsmeadewithme tomorrow?" he rushed.

"If I _what_ tomorrow?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow and her mouth lilted upward slightly.

"If you wanted to go out to Hogsmead tomorrow." He paused then hurried to add "You know with me, like together." Hermione shook her head in amazement

"By Merlin's beard, I never thought I'd see the day that Fred Weasley was feeling flustered." She smirked "But it is a cute and attractive quality on you," Fred restrained from adding a 'everything looks good on me' in favour for anxiously awaiting her answer "So I'd love to go to Hogsmead tomorrow!"

"Great! So I'll see you in the morning Mione. 10:30 at the bottom of the staircase?" Fred Beamed.

"Sure Fred, good night." And with that Hermione sashayed away calmly (well, on the outside: inside she was shouting and screaming and jumping up and down).

Fred stood in the common room for another ten minutes just staring at the staircase, where Hermione had disappeared, and smiling stupidly. 'Tomorrow is going to be a good day.' and with that thought he wandered up to bed.


	5. AN: Sorry guys

**A/N: Uhhh… hey guys. I'm back I guess! Yay? So, I'd like to apologise for my sudden and unannounced hiatus last year- I started year 11 in September and the stress started to get to me early; I didn't have any more time to write because my teachers leapt straight into the overworking so yeah. Also I got serious writing block about my Fremione story once everything calmed down again and, being the procrastinator that I am, I could never bring myself to write it anymore- I've just lost my enthusiasm about the story and really can't keep it going, sorry if that disappoints anyone. On the brighter side, I've recently gotten way more into the Marvel fanfiction community, especially Bucky Barnes fics… so guess who's starting a new Bucky X Reader oneshots series?! This Gal! I hope somebody out there likes it because I'm going to be writing it for my own amusement anyway. So feel free to check it out if you like The Avengers and or Bucky and if not: Adios, and thanks for reading and reviewing Trickery while I was writing it.** **:D**


End file.
